1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display device, and more specifically, to a pixel structure of a multi-domain vertical alignment liquid crystal display device without observation angle limitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device has advantages of being light and thin and, therefore has been widely applied in various electronic products, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and notebooks. As the technique of large-sized LCD panels rapidly advances, LCDs have gradually become mainstream products of flat panel televisions. However, due to the shortcoming of narrow viewing angles in conventional LCDs, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD has been developed. It has become a mainstream product in the market because of its characteristics of wide viewing angles and low response time.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a pixel structure of a conventional MVA LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional pixel structure 10, an azimuth angle of the first absorption axis of a first polarization plate 12 is 0 degree, and an azimuth angle of the second absorption axis of the second polarization plate 14 is 90 degrees. Moreover, in different alignment regions 101, 102, 103, 104, the azimuth angles of the aligning directions of the liquid crystal molecules 16 are 45 degrees, 135 degrees, 225 degrees, and 315 degrees respectively.
In the conventional pixel structure 10, vertically-polarized light will be absorbed by the second absorption axis 14 but only horizontally-polarized light can pass through it. Therefore, the observers wearing horizontally-polarized sunglasses are not able to watch the display images of the MVA LCD device normally.